Ice Age: Crossed Paths
by fuyuOkamix
Summary: Just after Manny and his herd left Buck and the dinosaur world, trouble was brewing already for another adventure. Join another weasel on a strange and deranged journey to get back to the surface world, that is, if nothing stands in the way.
1. Chapter 1: On the Sidelines

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM ICE AGE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.**

I made that just in case. :3

**Guy:** Hello everyone! This is my first chapter. I'm gonna write the rest soon and it does have something to do about Ice Age. I hope you look forward to reading!

**Dude:** Me too!

**Guy:** What the? Who are you? How did you get in here?

**Dude:** I think a better question would be, "How did here get in me?"

**Guy:** Uhh... Yeah... See you later!

_Hours Later..._

**Guy:** Ladies!

**Dude:** And Gentlemammals!

**Both:** We'd like to introduce our new friend, his name is.....Callidus!

**Callidus:** H-hello.

**Guy:** Hey there Callidus, I can tell you're a bit nervous.

**Callidus:** Well, of course, this is the first time I've been out in public.

**Dude:** I have a question for you, "Are you smart?"

**Callidus:** Well, my name dose mean...

**Dude:** Ok! That's all I needed to know!

**Callidus:** But I didn't even say...

**Dude:** Enough of interviewing and on with the story! Hit it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

I was trapped in the middle of a merciless blizzard, the ice cold snow cutting at my fur, nearly taking it off me. My conscience urged me on, telling me to find shelter, to save myself-or at least die trying-while my body was begging for rest, for at least a couple minutes, but I couldn't. As much as I was persistent in pushing through the snow, my body was becoming weaker, every muscle failing every second. My search went on for a full five minutes; tears began to come to my eyes as I found nothing, not one rock or small cave.  
'This might be how I die,' the thought made me twinge.  
My eyes caught sight of a silhouette coming towards me, the blinding snow kept me from seeing what it was. I wanted to yell for help, I wanted someone to save me, but my knees didn't have the strength to keep me up anymore, I couldn't get back on my feet. My exhaustion began to catch up with me, and as much as I tried, I could no longer keep my eyes open. Blackness crowded in front of my eyes, blinding me and shutting down my mind.

I awoke in pain and I found myself in a small cave next to a weak flame. I scoped the cave to see if anyone was around, but it seemed that the only thing in the cave was I. Whoever saved me from the blizzard, they left me some Caramb Berries which grows on a tropical tree, but what confused me was that I'm hundreds of miles away from any tropical trees. "Wait, what's a tropical tree?" I said to myself, but nonetheless I ate them. A yawn escaped from my mouth, still feeling tired I slowly closed my eyes and shuffled around on the floor trying to get in a comfortable position. When I found a pose that was just right, I immediately fell asleep. I awoke for a second time when I rolled onto the fire, "Ow!" I yelled sharply. When I got stood up and glanced outside, to my surprise the piercing blizzard was gone! Feeling surprisingly refreshed and relieved, I was overjoyed to have survived. I stretched loosening up a few tense muscles, and then I walked towards the cold white blanket. Upon leaving the cave, I noticed an engraved message along the wall, it looked poorly written but I made out the letters a little, it said, "*o ba*k from o*ce you cam*. It'* *o* safe here, I'm gon*a ha*e t* ki** y*u I* I fin* *uo wi*h m* p*ck." I scratched my head trying to understand it, but it was way too hard to make out. I came to the conclusion that whoever wrote the message must have been either dumb or eccentric, so I ignored it.

As I exited, I quickly found a pack of Sabers on my right. There was one Dire Wolf in front of all of them as if he's leading them. I hightailed back into the cave to hide, hoping they didn't see me. Just then I remembered the fire, it illuminated the whole cave shining brightly as if it wanted me to be found. I quickly tried to put out the fire by stepping on it repeatedly flinching every time I stomped on it. When it was out I gripped my fur on my chest in fear while staying quiet in the dark corner of the cave, one of the sabers separated from the group and sniffed the snow around the cave as if he's a wolf, and he ran back to the pack and reported. "Boss! I think I smell somethin' in this here cave!" I was confused to see that the sabers called the wolf Boss. Sabers and wolves are supposed to be enemies aren't they?  
"Do you think, or do you know?!" Boss paralyzed him with a glare.  
"Umm… uh…" the saber hesitated while trying to find an answer quickly.  
"Ugh... You know. I'm starting to get tired of babysitting... Stop wasting my time." He annoying said.  
"But I... I wouldn't…" he stammered.  
"Bu-bu- budi-bu-b-wha?" I couldn't understand you. Instead of stammering, why don't you just stay quiet."  
"Ye-yes boss…" he pouted while looking down.  
As I watched them pass by I felt kinda sorry for the tiger, but then again, if they did believe him, then I'd be the one taking the heat! Shaking that thought out of my head, I finally exited the cave, but I couldn't stop thinking about that saber. He resembled kinda like me so I wanted to make something to cheer him up. Suddenly I remembered when I was little; I'd always managed to create gadgets out of the simplest of items. So I decided to create a flying gizmo out of sticks, leaves, and snow as a present for the tiger. I found all the items around me and it only took me five long hours to finish it, and when it was complete, I made it fly towards where that pack headed, and it worked like a charm.  
I waved my hard work goodbye while smiling as it flew away, but then I said to myself, "Wait what if it doesn't reach the saber… then all my hard work would be for nothing!" I bolted straight for the gadget but I felt like running after it was a stupid idea, but letting it go with a possibility of it not making it to the pack made me charge.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, but I still didn't want all my hard work to be wasted." I mumbled to myself. When I finally caught up to it, I jumped and caught it in midair, spinning around yelling in joy, but when I looked right in front of me, I saw the pack of sabers glaring at me.  
"Wow, it really did reach them..." thinking out loud. I was frozen in a weird pose, unable to move a muscle.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Boss smiled at me evilly.  
"It's a rat!" One of the sabers shouted happily.  
"Wow... are you stupid? That's a weasel you."  
"Oh…" He looked down.  
Then out of nowhere I yelled, "Stop being mean to him! He didn't do anything wrong!" I covered my mouth in surprise.  
"Well aren't you a frisky little buggar? Boss mocked.  
"Umm… Boss…" the saber began.  
"WHAT IS IT?!?" He turned around annoyed.  
The saber backed away, "I don't think it's safe."  
"What?" He scoffed "You're afraid of this puny little wor…"

Boss was suddenly interrupted by the breaking ice beneath our feet. "Get off the ice!" Boss bellowed quickly, the pack quickly scurried away, but Boss and I weren't so lucky. The ice beneath our feet collapsed and both of us grabbed the new ledge; I had my gadget in my left hand so I only had my right hand to support me. But I was left handed so couldn't hang on much longer. Suddenly my hand slipped from the ice and I was the first to fall, but just seconds later Boss's paws slipped and we both plummeted down to the unknown. As we were falling, I remembered my gadget and used it to retard my fall, but then Boss who was above me griped onto my left leg and unknowingly sank his claws into my pelt, I shrieked with pain and let go of my gadget. We continued falling with Boss's claws still deep within my pelt and we landed with a loud thump, the thump forced Boss's claws tear my wound wider. Screaming in pain, I quickly collected myself and the gadget and fled away from Boss's position with the bleeding leg wound, limping and struggling not to trip in this new world, and when Boss was no longer within my sight, I took a leaf and strapped it to my leg. I gasped for air which was slightly humid and thick. As my body ached in pain, I looked for shelter and found a fallen hollow tree. I scrambled towards it on my knees and closed my eyes trying to rest the pain away. I whimpered from time to time, seeing how I'm in a new world with danger always nearby.  
"Way to get yourself into more trouble, Callidus" I mumbled to myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Guy:** Eww... Stop getting blood on our floor!

**Callidus:** Sorry for having a gaping wound decorating my leg.

**Dude:** Yum... it tastes like my mom's soup.

**Callidus:** Gross! Get your tongue away from me!

**Guy:** Dude, either your mom uses weasel blood in her soup, or your just crazy.

**Dude:** Actually, it's both. :D

**Guy & Callidus:** Let's tie him up.

**Dude:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...whoa. Don't I get a say in this?

**Callidus:** Does he?

**Guy:** No. GET HIM!

**Dude:** AHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped Within

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM ICE AGE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.**

**Guy:** Hello readers! Welcome back!

**Callidus:** Hey there!

**Dude:** *muff muffle*

**Callidus:** Umm... Don't you think we should untie him?

**Guy:** Nah, he's fine.

**Dude:** *MUFF MUFFLE GRUFF MUFF!*

**Guy:** Alright, alright, you got a point.

**Callidus:** Wha..? You understood him?

**Guy:** No not really, but here's the deal, I'll untie you, but only once I'm done with the new chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Callidus:** That's a bit mean don't you think?

**Guy:** He eats weasel blood soup made by his mom; don't you want him to stay tied up?

**Callidus:** No.

**Guy:** ... Well aren't you a little ange? Fine how about another deal, okay Callidus we'll play rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins will decide Dude's freedom. Ready?

**Callidus:** Ready, Set, Oh, would you look at the time! (Pokes Guy's eyes)

**Guy:** Ow! (Slaps hand away)

**Callidus:** HA! Scissors beats paper! Now untie Dude!

**Guy:** Fine... (Unties Dude)

**Dude:** FREEDOM! (Licks Callidus leg wound)

**Callidus:** AHH!!!! TIE HIM! TIE HIM!

**Dude:** NOOO!!!!

_One day later_

**Guy:** And I'm done!

**Callidus:** Yay! Watch me get into even more trouble!

**Dude:** I'm hungry... can you untie me?

**Guy:** Dude, do you remember what happen last time we untied you?

**Dude:** No.

**Callidus:** You deliberately went straight to my bleeding leg and licked it you maniac!

**Dude:** I promise it won't happen again! *Stares at the leg*

**Guy:** Well, I did make a deal that once I'm done writing the story, I'd untie you.

**Callidus:** Fine untie him, but you better eat something else. *Unties Dude*

**Dude:** I'm free! While I order pizza, let the story continue! Hit it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to something wet gently sliding down on my head, I moved my paw onto my skull and felt that it was just a drop of water. I ignored it, but several minutes later, that one drop of water had friends and they were pouring onto me through a hole in the hollow tree. Feeling a bit irritated by the cold water I looked outside the hollow tree to see what's happening, and to my surprise, it was pouring rain at night. Suddenly, I heard a loud ear-piercing roar close by, my ears dropped to the noise and I surveyed my area to see what the cause of the loud shriek was, and I noticed a small figure running but from what? My question was quickly answered as a thunder bolt lit the sky and I saw a terrifying dinosaur chasing the little figure. Wanting to help the person, my body took over and I charged at the running figure, when I finally caught up to the shadowy figure while dodging obstacles and the colossal dinosaurs' feet in my path, the figure was another weasel desperately trying to escape! I tried to run faster to save the weasel and also to ask for help, but he/she took an alternate route by lassoing a branch and slid down a slippery tree dodging branches sticking out. Miraculously, he/she escaped, the huge fossil roared in disappointment, but when the enormous dinosaur turned around, he quickly found a new target, me.

Fear gripped my mind, my eyes widened with fear as I sprinted away from the raging lizard, "Come on Callidus run!" I rapidly thought to myself. I avoided all the obstructions within my direction and tried to find a way to escape. I found a rather large tree that looked like the dinosaur couldn't reach at the top. I climbed the tree as fast as I could and hoped that I wasn't too late; the tree was higher than the clouds and the king-sized gecko. When I reached the top, I noticed the smaller trees falling down and I knew it was coming. When nothing else was falling I looked around to see if I could find him, but the only thing that was within my vision was the swirling clouds and other trees in the distance. Suddenly I saw the dinosaur jump straight at me when my back was turned, as I closed my eyes screaming this is how I'll die, I prepared myself for the end, but fortunately the tree was too big for him to reach me! "HA! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud feeling triumphant, but that felling was quickly broken as the tree started to fall down. I yelled as I was plummeting with the tree and landed with a thud. "Ow!" I yelped in pain, but I urged myself to get up. I quickly got up and started running the way I was facing, but I was running straight at the dinosaur, when I noticed this, I ran the other direction hoping that I wasn't close enough for him to catch me, unfortunately he slammed his tail on the floor and a plate of stone flung me into the air, just then I remembered my gadget, but it wasn't able to save me this time because I left it back at the hollow tree! As I fell back down to Earth, the dinosaur caught and clamped down on me.

As he swallowed me down his throat, I held myself using his purple esophagus as a hoist from falling down into his stomach, "No! I'm not here to become a midnight snack!" I yelled. It was difficult climbing up since the throat was waving around and squeezing me, so I dug my claws into his flesh and managed to get from the throat to the mouth. The lizard roared in pain which gave me an air boost up. I landed standing on his tongue with his mouth wide open, but before I could run out his mouth, he shut it quickly just as he opened it. "Great." I thought to myself. I was thinking of another way out, but it was a disgusting idea, "Desperate times call for desperate measures…" I sighed. I jumped and grabbed that fleshy pink water droplet-like thing that swayed in the back of the throat and then I started punching, kicking, and even biting at it, it tasted horrid and I puked into his throat. I could hear the stomach making a concoction, getting ready to blast with my extra ingredient, I braced myself and when he vomited I was pushed out at an extreme speed and unknowingly knocked out, not one, but two of the lizards teeth. As the pool of acid pushed me out, I collected myself and cleaned the teeth and examined them quickly. They were both considerably sharp, so I kept them for the time being. When I got up, I saw a canine in the muck of acid, it was Boss! He got himself eaten by this thing! My body took over again and I grabbed Boss's paw and dragged him along with me, I didn't know why, but my conscious told me to bring him. I didn't want to go back for my flying gadget because the direction was where the overgrown gecko is at. It roared as I ran away in search of a nearby cave, as I was frantically searching, the rain cleansed off most of the acid clinging onto my fur.

A few moments later, I found an empty cave. I dragged Boss and me into the cave, feeling cold I wanted to make a fire. So I went back out in search of wood, but all the wood I found was too moist to use making it impossible to create heat. I ran back into the cave staying up all night rubbing my fur, waiting for the rain to stop while the cold was inching into every part of my body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guy:** Eww… stop getting vomit on our floor!

**Callidus:** Sorry, for being vomited up! And besides, you're the one writing this story!

**Dude:** This chapter sucks! It needs some editing!

**Guy:** What! I think it's awesome.

**Dude:** Why didn't the dinosaur eat him!

**Callidus:** You wanted me to die?

**Dude:** Not you, the other weasel.

**Callidus:** What! ...You are one crazy dude, Dude.

**Guy:** Well, it's time to wrap up this chapter.

**Dude:** And this burrito pizza!

**Guy:** Yeah... see ya later!

**Callidus:** See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: A Single Hello

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM ICE AGE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.**

**Guy:** Hey everyone!

**Dude:** Hello!

**Guy:** Hey Dude, have you seen Callidus?

**Dude:** ...

**Guy:** Dude?

**Dude:** ...

**Callidus:** Hey, sorry I'm late!

**Guy:** Oh, hey! Can you help me figure out what's wrong with Dude?

**Callidus:** Isn't there always something wrong with him?

**Guy:** HA! True. Let's just leave him be... I'm sure he'll be fine...

**Callidus:** Wait, What's the title name?

**Guy:** A Single Hello.

**Callidus:** Did Dude say hello?

**Guy:** Oh, yeah... You're so smart!

**Callidus:** Sure, well anyways the story will continue soon.

**Dude:** See you later!

**Guy:** Hey now your tal---

_1 and a half days later_

**Guy:** It's me!

**Dude:** And me!

**Callidus:** And me! And we're introducing the new chapter!

**Guy:** So grab some popcorn.

**Dude:** Munch on a candy bar.

**Callidus:** And drink a fruit cocktail. Now Dude, will you do the honors of starting this thing?

**Dude:** Will do, Hit it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had come and gone into the night, and the rain refused to cease. Freezing to the bone, I waited for the monsoon to reach its cessation. My eyes turned to the soaking wet canine, Boss. He was still breathing, and sleeping. He looked horrible after being swallowed by that huge dinosaur. My attention turned to the wound in my leg, which was still open and bleeding, a lot. Stupidly, I squeezed on the side of the gash, trying to close it and stop the blood flow. But of course, the pressure only helped ooze out more blood,

"Aw crap..." I whined, not to anybody in particular, since I was alone besides the sleeping dog, I might as well have been talking to the bloody wound. Literally.

Minutes seemed to become hours, the battle between me and exhaustion raged on, and I was losing, quickly. My fatigue was eating up the remaining energy I had, and my eyelids seemed to be getting heavier. Sleep almost took me, but my eyes rested on a moving figure that took on the shape of a weasel, and my vigor returned instantaneously.

The silhouette dashed about frantically, as though it was looking for something of great importance. Quickly, I got on my feet and ran towards it, not bothering to consider that this creature might be dangerous, but I needed help, and so did Boss. The silhouette was a dark brown weasel carrying a knife. As I prepared to greet the weasel, it suddenly turned around and slashed me in the chest with the white knife, obviously his nerves were fried. A yelp came from my mouth, and I stumbled back, wrapping my arms around the new wound, whimpering in pain.

"Oh, hello." he spoke sorrowfully.

"H-hi…" I tried saying while enduring the throbbing pain.

"Listen, sorry but, I gotta help someone right now, but here, take these herbs and this fruit. They should ease the pain, and that fruit is a Star Fruit. It can do wonders for the body." He took some herbs and a couple of star fruit from a nearby tree and handed them to me. I was still holding my chest as if it was about to fall apart, and took the herbs and fruit by one arm. And with that, he left still looking for something. When he found what he's looking for, he glanced back at me, and ran somewhere else. I wanted to follow him, but I remembered Boss was still in the dark cave and I couldn't just leave him. So I headed back.

When I was close to arriving, Boss was awake and howling at the night sky. I cautiously walked over to him and he quickly started growling towards me.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just here to help." I assured him. I walked into the moonlight allowing myself to be seen.

"Wait a minute, you're that one weasel! And I… and I remember being eaten by a huge lizard… Did… did you help me?" he said in confusion.

I didn't know what to say, when I was in that dinosaur I was just trying to save myself, and when I did, I just so happen to see Boss and took him with me. I just made out some word and tried to say something. "Uhh… I think so." "STUPID!" I thought to myself. Not knowing what Boss was gonna do next; he just examined me with his eyes. He's right eye was blue and his left was brown. He turned his attention to my gash on my leg and the fresh cut decorating my chest.

"You went through all that just to help me?" He spoke again in a much calmer tone. Not knowing what to say again, he's the one who gave me that gaping gash unknowingly, and I got a cut by another weasel.

"Umm… yes?" "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I insulted myself while trying not to look like a weirdo though I placed a crooked smile across my face. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a warm smile and said,

"Even after I tried to eat you, you were kind enough to still help me in my time of need."

"Yeah I know I get it, I helped you. Blah, blah, blah. It's no big deal." I said rudely. Ignoring my last comment he bowed down and stated, "I am in your debt. Is there anything I can do for you?" He sounded like a servant! I never thought Boss could be so willing. "Umm… Uhh… that, that won't be necessary." I stammered.

"You saved my life; I have to do at least something to thank you."

"Umm…" I looked over at the two teeth I set down and thought of an idea after seeing that one weasels' knife.

"When the rain stops, I want you to help me find some strong and firm sticks. I'm gonna use them for something."

"As you wish, Master."

"Master?" I laughed.

"I knew you'd giggle." He said with a smile.

I sliced some of the fruit with one of the dino's teeth and ate it. It put a huge smile on my face, "That was the best thing I ever ate in my life!" I shouted. I sliced another piece for Boss; he sniffed it and then turned it away.

"Come on. Eat some. It's good for you."

"Sorry, I don't like fruit."

"Why not?" I asked stupidly.

"Duh, I'm a wolf. We only eat meat."

"Your life just gets sadder and sadder." I smiled, he smiled back, and we both started laughing and talking while the rain was slowly starting to fade away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Guy:** Eww... stop gettin-

**Callidus:** Shut up! And get used to it! There's already blood, and vomit on this floor!

**Dude:** Hey guys, aren't you forgetting something?

**Guy:** Oh yeah. *Clears throat*

**All:** Now introducing a new friend, it's Boss!

**Boss:** Hello there.

**Guy:** Hey Boss, what's it feel like being with the good guys now?

**Boss:** It feels... good.

**Dude:** Boring...

**Callidus:** Don't be rude.

**Dude:** Well you were rude to him to in the story.

**Callidus:** ... Anyways, Boss, do you have another name we can call you?

**Boss:** That's my little secret.

**Dude:** B-O-R-I-N-G...I'm changing the channel.

**Guy:** Wait no! That's the---


	4. Chapter 4: Back & Forth

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM ICE AGE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.**

**Dude:** Hey dudes! Right now, Guy is sick so I'm gonna have to cover for him.

**Callidus:** I hope those Star Fruits I gave him helps.

**Boss:** I'm hungry.

**Dude:** Sorry, we can't interfere with your story.

**Callidus:** That's not interfering, and since when did you know how to use bigger words? And did you actually apologies?

**Dude:** If I feed him, then he wouldn't be hungry in the story, so he's gonna have to find something on his own. And yes, I did.

**Boss:** *groan* I hope Guy feels better. The faster he writes, the faster I'll get food...

**Callidus:** Until then, wish Guy to get well soon. Bye!

**Dude:** Laterz.

**Boss:** I'm hungry...

_9 hours later..._

**Dude:** We're back!

**Callidus:** Hello!

**Boss:** Hey there.

**Dude:** Since Guy is still sick, I took the liberty of writing the story myself.

**Callidus:** What! I thought you told me Guy wrote it!

**Dude:** Yeah, about that, I lied. And here it is!

----------------------------------------------------------------

oNce Upon a tim. a cHickEn sanWich flew onto callidus"s head and laId too eegs. thaY hatchd and

borroWed into callidus"s head and Killed hIm. THe Ends!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Callidus:** What the heck was that?

**Dude:** That was the best story ever! Did you guys like it?

**Boss:** No! It's terrible! And I wasn't even in there, what about me?

**Dude:** Who cares about you.

**Callidus:** Oooh, burned.

**Boss:** I'm gonna kill you, cook you, then use your spine as a toothpick.

**Dude:** Umm... While I go hide, why don't you read the real new chapter. It's longer which gives me a longer time to find a hiding spot. Hit it!

**Boss:** I'll hit you! *Attacks Dude*

**Dude:** AHH!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was the same night. Both Boss and I ran out of ideas to talk about, so there was an awkward silence between us. The only sound there was is the never ending water droplets falling onto the ground. I decided to break the silence, but I didn't know what to say.

"Uhh..." I began, but Boss interrupted

"Callidus" Boss quickly spoke, "It's gonna end soon."

"What is?" I asked confusedly.

"The rain." He stared out into the jungle.

"Oh. How do you know that?"

"I can feel it." He sounded confident, "You'll see."

"Okay." Boss seemed more intense and alert than before. He must really want to get out of here like me. I was glad I saved him, but when he's like this, it gives me a weird feeling. At least now I have someone to watch my back when we venture out into the jungle. A few minutes passed and the only thing that Boss was doing was staring blankly into the jungle. I was watching and waiting for him to do something, anything. I hate awkward silences, I feel so uncomfortable and scared that something might pop up and surprise me. A few more minutes passed and Boss hasn't even blinked! The sun was rising slowly, the rays were making his right blue eye and his brown left eye glisten, which made him look cooler.

I couldn't take anymore silence, "Oh! Listen, the rain, its stopping." I shouted awkwardly.

"Cool. Let's get out of here. I'm starting to get Claustrophobic." He smirked.

"Aright, now let's go find some firm sticks." Saying happily, He smiled.

"Right behind ya, kid."

I folded my arms.

"I have a name you know!"

"Well Mr. Doesn't-introduces-himself." He said in a sarcastic tone. "You didn't tell me your name yet." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." I forgot to tell him, "Well, My name is Callidus. And you are?" I asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say it. Just call me Boss." He said coolly.

"Come on! Tell me," I perused, "it's just you, me and these scary looking plants that can possible kill both of us, or most likely give us weird side-effects." I sang in a cheery voice.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes. "My name is-" Boss was interrupted by a spray like sound.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" My nose cringed.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Boss pushed me forward. "Come on!" He urged me to run. I was dashing, but only to be ambushed my more of that awful spray. We kept running forward, but the spray kept getting us. I couldn't take it anymore so I suddenly stopped. Boss, who was still running crash into me and we tumbled forward.

"Boss, get off me!" I struggled.

"Oh, sorry." When we stood up, everything looked the same. We looked around and when we turned our backs, the cave we left was no more than 6 feet away from us!

"What the…? We should have been at least 20 feet away from that place a few minutes ago!" I proclaimed.

"Hmm… Callidus." Boss looked around.

"Yeah?" I said blankly.

"Step forward where we were heading." He ordered.

"Comin' right up sir." Saying sarcastically, he wasn't amused. When I took a few steps I was sprayed again! Man, I'm getting tired of that!

"And exactly what did that accomplish?" I yelled at him angrily while shooting him with a glare.

"It seems that the road we are looking at isn't a road at all."

"Really? How?" I calmed down.

"Underneath this dirt were standing on is probably a plant that acts like a conveyor belt. And each time we take a step it hurts it so it sprays something in defense."

"So… why would it act like a conveyor belt if we're hurting it?" Questioning his theory.

"Or maybe it acts like it to keep us in place while we walk or run, that way it attacks us."

"So it's not trying to defend its self… it's trying to eat us?"

"Exactly my point. But, it barely does anything to us."

Then, out of nowhere, giant fly traps emerge out of the ground and rapidly snaps at us. We quickly dodged its attack, but there was another behind us and it caught Boss!

"Ugh!" Boss grunted "Get it off! Get it off!" Though I didn't make my weapon yet, I sliced the stem of the plant with one of the teeth. Then a huge amount of that spray was being released by the stem replacing our air with it. "I can't breathe." I said weakly. The plant was showing no mercy by snapping at us again, this time it got me.

"Callidus, hang on I'll find a way to get you out!" When I was inside the mouth, a hole opened up from the back and it sucked me in like a vacuum. I panicked but managed to free myself by slicing the stem with the one of the teeth.

"Phew… Do-Don't worry. I got myself out." I said with my knees shaking.

"I thought I was supposed to be the hero this time." Boss saying it disappointingly.

"Well, let's just find the things we need, okay?"

"Whatever…" We both kept going forward, and this time we weren't being sprayed, THANK YOU, GOD!

We searched around and found a few sticks, but all were either weak or too wide. Soon I found a coconut tree, its wood was durable and bendable, an excellent match. I made Boss help me break down the tree and turn it into dozens of sticks. When we found the perfect one, I attached the teeth on the ends of the stick just like how that one weasel did. Once I attached them I smiled at them.

"You done yet?" Boss said while rolling on some grass.

"Almost." I simply replied. I broke the stick in the middle which gave me two weapons in both hands, I made a pattern that can easily fit into each other tightly just in case if I wanted it to be one weapon. I also, made a vine sash and made a hole so that the weapon can fit snuggley on my back. "It's 100% perfect! And it only took 3 hours to make!" I waved it around.

"Ugh, finally, I'm bored and hungry…" Boss complained.

"Well since you only eat meat looks like we're gonna have to find something for you."

"Wait… I smell something… ugh! It smells gross, but it's moving that much I'm sure of. Let's go!"

"Towards the smelly thing? You're gonna eat it?" Boss nodded. "But I thought you said it smells gross."

"That doesn't mean it ain't edible. Now come on! I'm starving." He took off.

"Alright, fine. I'm goin'." I placed my weapon in my sash.

We were tracking the scent for a while and soon I was able to smell it, and it really did smell gross. When we caught up, it was the same weasel with the knife from before! Boss was about to pounce, but right when he did I yelled, "WAIT!" Boss pinned the weasel down on his back, but he didn't eat him. The weasel grunted and was struggling.

"Get off me you mutt!" The weasel yelled.

"What is it Callidus?" Boss asked looking puzzled while ignoring the struggling rodent.

"Don't eat him, I've met him before."

"What… but I'm hungry. Can't I just take his arm?" Boss whined.

"Oy! This is the arm that saved my life!" He shouted

"Come on, release him." I folded my arms glaring.

"Fine…" Boss said spitefully. I helped up the weasel, "I'm sorry my friend attacked you." I apologized.

"I'd like to hear that from the dog with the hunger problems." He snickered while dusting himself off.. Boss growled,

"You know, I should just eat you right now." Boss threatened.

"I'd like to see you try you mangling mutt." His ears flattened.

"STOP IT! Both of you! Boss, hold your stomach and you—" He started sniffing all around me and was examining. He went to Boss and was crawling all over him. Boss became annoyed and snapped at him.

"Calm down Bos-"

"The names Buck." He interrupted. "Short for Buckminster, long for Bah." He said proudly.

"Uhh… ok. Hello Buck. I'm Callidus and this is Boss." I said politely despite me yelling earlier.

"Don't be rude, say hello." I nagged Boss.

"Hi..." His stomach growled at him. Buck laughed.

"I can find your friend some food. But you better keep him on a leash. I don't plan on being on the menu."

"I'm not a dog." Boss protested.

"Callidus was it? That's a mighty fine weapon you got there. Where did you get it?" he ignored Boss.

"I got these from a dinosaur that swallowed Boss and I." Buck looked interested.

"Did you get it from a large white dino?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"That dino you've encountered, his name is Rudy." Buck started telling us an awesome story.

"There I was, my back was against the wall, no way out, perched on the razors edge of oblivion, staring into the eye! Of the Great White Beast!" He told it with such detail, and I felt like I was actually watching his story within his eyes… eye. He was moving around and doing actions just as their being told. My eyes widened with excitement and just waiting for more. When he was done, I was left in awe with my mouth open.

"Psh, I've heard better stories." Boss sneered. Buck flattened his ears.

"Fine then, then I guess you've heard better ways to find food on your own too." He said bitterly turning away as if he was leaving.

"Buck, wait! Don't go! We need your help." I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Apparently, your friend doesn't think so. Later." He shook my hand off and walked away. I watched him disappear into the jungle, suddenly I became furious with Boss,

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT BOSS, WHY!?" I yelled and then turned away shocked at my outburst. Boss was staring at me with his dumbfounded look.

"I'm sorry." I calmly said. "I was hoping he would know a way to get out of here."

"No, you shouldn't be apologizing. It's my fault." He admitted. I sat down on a rock and sighed with my hands on my head. Boss slowly came to my side,

"It's alright, we can still get through this." He assured me.

"How are we supposed to get out now?" I spoke trying not to sound sad. He gave me a warm smile,

"Simple. We just find Buck again."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Boss:** I'm still hungry...

**Callidus:** Well, if you didn't insult Buck's story, then you wouldn't be complaining.

**Dude:** You need some angry management help.

**Boss:** *Breathes in and breathes out* Dude, I'm gonna count to 5, and if I still see you, I'm gonna rip your head off.

**Dude:** Oooh, I'm sooo scared.

**Boss:** One.

**Dude:** You don't scare me.

**Boss:** Two.

**Dude:** Y-you still don't scare me.

**Boss:** Three. *Takes a step towards Dude*

**Dude:** Umm...

**Boss:** Four. *Takes another step and shows teeth*

**Dude:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Runs away.*

**Boss:** Ha! I knew it!

**Callidus:** *sigh*... I'll get him.

**Boss:** And while he does, we'll see you guys laterz!


	5. Chapter 5: Bubble Trouble

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM ICE AGE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.**

_Boss is the kind of character that is very rude and mean. But once you get on his good side, he'll show you a different side of his personality. But for some reason, outside of the story, he is... ALWAYS; rude, mean, impulsive, loud, sarcastic, annoying, intolerable, a jerk face, selfish, stingy, despicable, ill-tempered, rotten, troublesome, vile, unfriendly, bothersome-_

**Boss:** I **THINK** they get the point... *grumbles*

**Dude:** What's going to happen?

**Callidus: **You'll read soon.

**Boss:** How soon? Like a few hours, or one day?

**Callidus:** I'd bet on the one day and a few hours since Guy is still recovering.

**Dude:** Hey Boss~ .

**Boss:** What... *stomach growls*

**Dude:** Are ya still *zoom in* hungry? *zoom out*

**Boss:** I won't be once I eat you. *growls*

**Dude:** Of course. That is, if you do eat me.

**Boss:** That can be arranged.

**Callidus:** Do both of you always have to fight?

**Dude:** Yes. :P

**Callidus:** ... *sigh* Alright, I'll give you both a deal, if no one, argues till chapter 6, I'll reward all of us with Japanese food. Deal?

**Boss&Dude:** DEAL!

_2 days later.  
_  
**Callidus:** Aww... well I was slightly off. Two days is good enough for me.

**Boss:** Whatever, anyways, we took the liberty of writing the story so that Guy doesn't have to.

**Dude:** And I helped! :P

**Boss:** No you didn... umm... I'm just going to shut up...

**Dude:** Hey Boss look at me! I'm wearing your make-up!

**Boss:** I don't wear... *stares down*

**Callidus:** Dude? Don't you want the Japanese food?

**Dude:** Yes!

**Callidus:** Then stop provoking Boss to argue with you!

**Dude:** Nah, I don't feel like it. Anyways, here's the story! Hit it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

As we started to look for the blue one-eyed weasel, I looked over at Boss and just stared at his blue and brown eyes while we were walking. When he glanced at me once he just ignored me. I continued staring just thinking how they became like that, I my mind was only focusing on them, it was really interesting to me, don't get me wrong I don't love Boss I just like his eye colors. When he looked at me again, his eyebrow scrunched down and he said "Why do you keep staring at me?" slightly annoyed. My mind came back and I shook my head  
"Sorry, it's nothing." I apologized looking down. When a few minutes passed by, there was an awkward silence and things got tense. We just continued looking for Buck anywhere. I wanted to check above from a tree "Can I look for Buck up there?" I pointed up at the tall tree. He raised an eyebrow "Who am I? Your mom?" I guess that was a bit immature. "So… is that a yes?" I forced a crooked smile. He snorted and then continued walking. I bolted up the tree then out of nowhere I saw Buck! I was so glad I was about to call out to him, suddenly, something stabbed me on the back of my head, "Ow!" I said as a reaction. When I moved my paw over to where it was, I grabbed something and pulled it out, removing it made it actually hurt, but I endured the pain and pretended it was nothing so that Boss won't think too much of it. When I brought it to my face to examine it, it looked like a sharp needle like thing that looks like it came from a plant. I came down the tree, rubbing my head where it stabbed me.  
"You, okay?" Boss looked somewhat concerned. It didn't hurt too much, so I said, "I'll be fine." with a fake smile. Then I remembered that I saw Buck so I said,  
"Oh yeah, Boss. I saw Buck past those bushes." His head picked up.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" We headed straight where Buck was, Boss was in front of me, I pushed away some leaves in my path, and it bounced back and brushed gently on my wound. I suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain that made me stop suddenly. My reaction was to grab the back of my head, but when I did, that jolt came back again and again and again till I let go. It felt like being repeatedly stabbed on the same spot over and over. The pain was so severe that it brought me to my knees with my hands on my head. Boss looked behind himself and noticed me on the floor; he rushed over to help and asked, "What's wrong? What's wrong?" I couldn't speak and the only thing that was coming out was violent coughing. Soon I started to see blood on the floor and there was a stream of tears falling from my eyes. When Boss looked at my head, he noticed my wound, he placed his paw on it and I screamed on the top of my lungs, Boss jumped back in shock. When I ran out of breath, I passed out.

Later when I woke up, I was lying down in a small cave. I looked out of the mouth and it was still day time and my head wasn't hurting anymore, that is until I touched it again. I sat right up when I did and heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Whoa, you startled me." When I looked back thinking it was Buck, Boss was staring at me looking slightly relived, but I wasn't.  
"How long was I out for?" asking in confusion.  
"Two months."  
"TWO MONTHS?!?!" I shouted surprised. Boss laughed.  
"Just kidding, only 20 minutes." He said laughing some more. I frowned,  
"That wasn't funny!" I barked.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you."  
"You didn't scare me!" I yelled in defense.  
"But we will." Said an unfamiliar voice coming from the jungle. Boss and I turned to the jungle and saw two weasels come out, one was tall and had red fur, and the other was shorter and had light brown fur.  
"Who are you?" I said while grabbing my double bladed weapon. Boss was in a battle stance and looked ready for a fight.  
"Did you too enjoy my little gift I sent with an arrow?" He said sarcastically and stepped forward. I faked a jump which made him leap back. I smiled and then snarled,  
"There was no gift, just an arrow." I backed up.  
"Whoops! Looks like I forgot to attach it, didn't I Crevan?" He laughed and then Crevan handed him a small berry. He tossed it up and caught it, then looked at us and quickly threw it straight at Boss. It hit him in the face and a puff of smoke exploded out of it. I couldn't see and moments later Crevan leaped at me through the smoke and tackle me against the wall which made me release my weapon. My head slammed my wound against the wall and my eyes closed tight and I let out a large cry. Suddenly I felt force on my hand and found my arm extended while Crevan was holding onto his stomach. My reflex must have punched him so I had a chance to attack, I reached down to grab my weapon and I tripped Crevan and he fell. When I was about swipe the blade down at him, he covered his face with his left arm tightly closing his eyes. When I looked at him, he looked so helpless, so I stood frozen with my weapon still above my head. When he opened his eyes, he kicked my leg and I fell down. He stood up, grabbed my weapon and sliced at my leg. I yelped and tried to get up, but Crevan kept me down and submitted me. When the cloud of smoke disappeared, I noticed Boss was still fighting the red weasel, but he was cut all over and the weasel didn't even have a scratch. I struggled to try and get away from Crevan but he continuously punched my stomach that seemed like revenge for punching him. My head touched the floor and I felt the jolt of pain again which made me twitch and knee Crevan really hard on the "balls". He jumped off me and curled up holding onto his "things". Boss couldn't fight anymore so he collapsed. I quickly got up and ran straight towards the red weasel, but unfortunately, he grabbed me by the neck when I was running at full speed and he held me in the air. He was squeezing my neck tighter and tighter laughing while he does it. Crevan slowly got up and took my weapon and dragged Boss over to where the red weasel was.  
"What do we do with them Brone?" Crevan asked still a little creaky from me kneeing him.  
"Hmm…" Brone thought, "Let's throw them into the bubbling tar pits." He chuckled to himself. They started walking and Brone was still holding onto my neck while dragging me on the ground. I looked at Boss and he was out cold, and when I looked at Crevan, he looked sad with his head down, but when he glanced at me, he picked his head right up and put on a strange expression. When we got to a cliff, Brone lifted me up by the neck again and was holding me above a bubbling tar pit.  
"Any last words punk?" Brone whispered in my ear.  
"Let… Boss go…" I tried saying.  
"What was that? Let you go? As you wish." He let me go with an evil smile as I was falling down towards the black sludge. Moments later I saw Boss and my weapon was thrown off the cliff too. When I was falling closer and closer Brone turned away smiling, Crevan looked down at the corner of his eye and left. I was about to hit the bubbling tar pit, but before I did, I let out a scream, I dropped in, then my weapon did and finally Boss did. I didn't open my eyes but rather the opposite. The tar was sticky, warm, and thick as I was sinking down towards the bottom. There were so many things on my mind that I was thinking of. My mind was being filled as my lungs were shrinking. My last thought was, "I'm going to die now." that much I know was very clear. Till I felt something pushing me up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Dude:** Since Callidus and Boss is undertar and Guy is sick. I'm the only one left here. Aren't you happy? Cuz I am, now you all have to listen to me! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Yesterday I ate some weasel soup for breakfast, then at lunch time I had weasel soup, then at dinner I ate weasel stew, then today at breakfast I ate weasel soup, and at lunch I ate weasel soup, and finally I had……………………., you guessed it! Pizza. See you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6: A Seccond Late

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM ICEAGE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.**

**Dude:** Since Callidus and Boss are still undertar, I'm still the only one felt. And you still have to listen to me! A few hours ago, Callidus told me that there was a 1% off sale of ketchup at the airport. When I got there, they weren't selling ketchup, but they were giving away free gold! Can you believe it? I was so mad that I left and went to Home Depot to eat a burrito. And that's what I did today.

_1 day and 17 hours later.  
_

**Callidus:** Hey guys! We're out of the tar!

**Boss:** Yeah. This is a pretty long chapter.

**Dude:** The bigger the better!

**Callidus:** That's not true sometimes.

**Dude:** BEAD OF JADE FOR BEAUTY. YOU MUST PROUDLY SHOW IT. NOW ADD A CRICKET, JUST FOR LUCK. AND EVEN YOU CAN'T BLOW IT!

**Boss:** Wha-?

**Callidus:** What the heck was that?

**Dude:** Let's let the readers figure that out, now to start the chapter! Hit it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was being pushed up by something in the tar. I didn't dare to open my eyes in this tar because it could permanently blind me. Whatever was pushing me up it was inching closer and closer around my body, I was almost out of breath as it was about to close around my head. When it finally did, I couldn't hold my breath any longer to I took a large gulp of air and nothing went into my mouth. When I brought up the courage to open my eyes, I was inside a bubble. It was a tar bubble and it was rising to the top, taking me with it. I was glad to be alive, but we're not out of the tar yet, Boss was still here. He was unconscious when he was thrown off the cliff, and since the tar around me was pitch-black, I couldn't see anything. My ears dropped to the thought he might be dead, and I couldn't do anything about it. I held my legs as I was slowly rising, making a small whimper every minute just thinking that I would be alone again. Then, I saw the suns' ray's pierce through the bubble, and I was free from the tar, but when I looked down from the bubble, Boss was nowhere to be seen. I pushed the bubble over the shore so I wouldn't fall back into the tar; the wind was helping me which gave me a slight smile on my face. I popped the bubble with my claws and I landed on my face with a hard thud! "Ow!" I shouted and rubbed my face with my paws. When I got up, I looked over at the tar pit again and hoped that Boss might surface. I was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the canine for half an hour. When I saw a bubble about to come up, my eyes widened hoping it was Boss, but instead, it was my weapon covered in tar. The wind blew the bubble towards me and I popped it. My weapon was black and I washed it off with water from a nearby river. The tar came off of my weapon, but it permanently turned the teeth black, I scrubbed it as hard as I could to get the blackness off, it was no use. I gave up after a while since my arms were getting sore of all the scrubbing. I returned to the tar pit to see if Boss was there, he wasn't. Worry came over my head, and soon doubt. I never prayed before but I felt like this was the only thing I could do. I got on my knees, clasped my hands together, and tilted my head down and prayed, "Dear God, please give me a sign that Boss is okay. I don't know what else to do but turn to you." Then I looked up at the sky slowly, and suddenly I saw a glimmer of light in the sky. Not knowing what it might be, I ran towards the closest hill to get a better looked at it, and when I got there, to my surprise, it was Boss!

He was floating in a bubble sleeping; he must have risen when I was cleaning my blade off. Boss was too far away for me to pop the bubble, and if I threw something to pop the bubble, he'll fall back into the tar pit. I didn't know what to do; Boss's bubble was just floating in the same place, not even moving. Then I got an idea, I grabbed as much vines I could find as possible. Then I got a bunch of wood and made a large bowl like structure and attached it to a long post of wood. It looked like a giant wooden spoon, and then I made a crank wheel and attached it so that when I spin it, the spoon would go down. I tied the vine to the spoon and the ground to hold it in its position. And my "Launcher" was complete. I angled the Launcher to aim straight at Boss. When I got ready to shoot myself, my whole body was shaking because I was a tad afraid of flying.  
"What are you waiting for?" My conscious yelled at me, "It's now or never!"  
"I'm scared of heights." I thought numbly.  
"What are you more afraid of, heights or being alone FOREVER?" My conscious had a point, and I had no choice. As I got ready to cut the vine, I just thought of something, where do I land? My body took over and I cut the vine unwillingly. I screamed as I was flying at the canine, I popped his bubble and grabbed hold of his body which as still bleeding from his fight with Brone. I continued to fly with Boss still in my arms, and I didn't know where I was going to land. As I was getting closer to the ground, my eyes widened and I thought to myself, "I really should have made a landing pad…" I slammed into the floor rolling, we were bouncing and tumbling on rocks and hitting obstacles in our path. I didn't want Boss to get hurt anymore so I made myself hit everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. The only thing that touched Boss was me holding onto him. When we slowed down, I was all bruised up and had a horrible amount of cuts all over my body. My weapon was still in one piece, but I felt like I was gonna pass out. I kept my mind focus and carried Boss to the river. He was breathing peacefully but I was heavily breathing which was pretty loud. When we arrived, I dived into the water to cleanse myself; then I got an idea to wake Boss up. I sucked up some water with my mouth and spat it in his mouth. I know it's disgusting, but it works. Boss opened his eyes slowly and noticed me spilling water into his mouth, "BLECH! Gross! You-YOU SICKO!" He pushed me away and quickly got on his feet.  
He glared at me and I stood petrified in place, I even had a frozen smiling face. I was about to say something, but he just said, "I don't want to hear it. Let's just go look for Buck… but before we do, I…could use a fish break." I smiled and said, "Okay." I gathered some small twigs and dry leaves while boss got rocks and formed a circle on the floor. Boss turned to me and said, "Hey can you find a flint rock?" Not knowing what that was, I shrugged and said, "What's that?" bluntly. He sighed and said, "Never mind, just go catch some fish, and those longer sticks, we'll use them as skewers." I never been fishing before, but nonetheless I just tried to grab the fish with my hands. I missed; I didn't want to make Boss mad so I tried again. I kept trying and trying, but I think I was overdoing it cause I was splashing too much.  
"Having trouble?" Boss said which surprised me. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not very useful am I?"  
"Actually, I think you're pretty useful." He said with a calm tone.  
"Really?"  
"No, not really. You're as useful as those fish; they can't do anything but feed someone by dying."  
"Oh…" I sighed while I looked down at my reflection in the water. My ears slowly went down thinking that I was completely useless.  
"But, with proper training, you can even surpass the master." I smiled then laughed,  
"And who's the master exactly?"  
"Well it certainly ain't you. Now watch this." I raised my eyebrow as Boss closed his eyes and was in a meditative stance. I was just waiting for him to make a move, and then he suddenly he opened his eyes, and as quick as he opened them, he made his head lunge at a fish in the water and caught it in his mouth, he threw it in the air and caught another one and another! One by one with lightning speed, fish were being caught out of the water. And when Boss stopped, the fish started to fall on the right side of him. I found myself with my mouth left wide open.  
"Impressed?" He asked. I scoffed, "Uhh, Yeah! That was awesome! When did you learn to do that?" I was eager to know.  
"I'll tell you later." He simply said.  
"Aww…" I groaned disappointingly.  
"After we're dome eating." I looked at him, and he looked at me and he seemed like he was waiting for something.  
"Well?" He said.  
"Well, what?" I asked.  
"Start the fire! You know I don't have opposable thumbs."  
"Oh, right." He nudges the flint stone towards me, I took it and another rock and struck them against each other and it made a small ember on the twigs. Upon seeing this, I looked at Boss and he gave me a "Good Job" look.  
"Now let's cook these fish. I'm starving." He said heartily. When they were golden brown, I took one and tried a bite; it was almost as good as the fruit Buck gave me! I smiled at Boss and we both continued eating. We had quite a lot of leftovers so we wrapped up in leaves.  
"Carry them." Boss ordered.  
"What! Are you mad! Why do I have to do it?" I protested.  
"Your arms are scrawny; you need more upper arm strength."  
"Ok…" I grabbed the fish and tied it on my vine strap. I heaved the sack and it was at least six times heavier than I am and 3 times bigger than me. When I was struggling to pick it up, Boss was laughing at me. I got a bit irritated, "You… could help me you know!"  
"Sorry" He laughed "This is for your own good." I bet he just didn't want to carry it.  
"Now let's continue searching."  
"Hold up!" I exclaimed raising my hand, "Before we set off you, still need to tell me your story."  
"Aww, I thought you were gonna forget. Well, I'm a man of my word. Alright, I'll tell you. I was a pup back then. My family was hunting for this week's blizzard."

My mom was picking me up from pup training school and I was hungry. "Mommy! Wehen we goes home, can I hav that wone piece of deer again?" I asked. "Hold on Taha. We have to save food. Lately our hunters haven't been doing so well." She said looking down. We didn't speak after that so I said, "Mommy, are you alwrite?" She picked up her head and said "Let's go see you papa. Maybe he got something for us." smiling.  
"Oh' tay!" Then that was the day that changed my life forever. When we got to where the hunter's of our pack was, I was terrified to see that four out of seven of our elite hunters were dead. Our pack was fighting against a group of 6 sabers, and their leader cornered my dad. Just like our pack, they had only 4 survivors, but our chances of winning were slim.  
"Zach!" "Daddy!" My mom and I called out to him.  
"Stay back! I can handle this." We stood frozen hoping the rest of our pack would make it.  
"Isn't that sweet? You family came to see you." The leader laughed. "I hate sweet! Men, pin Zach's friends to the ground!" They each tackled our team and immobilized them.  
"No!" my dad yelled. The leader laughed,  
"Looks like I have the upper paw here wouldn't you say?"  
"We're just getting started!" he snarled.  
"This was already over from when my father killed yours!" The leader gave a signal to one of his subordinates, the saber nodded and he sunk his claws deep into my father's friend, killing him.  
"Dan!" my mother yelled. Tears escaped from her eyes, and the only thing I could do was watch.  
"Stop this!" My father ordered.  
"And just what are you gonna go about it?" My father stood petrified. "Thought so." He gave another signal and the other saber killed another one of our pack, Jack. He was laughing so much; I wanted to shove his paws into his mouth. When I ran towards him yelling, the saber that was pinning our last friend jumped off of him and landed in front of me. He grabbed me by the neck and I screamed, "Mommy! Daddy!"  
The saber came over to the leader and he examined me and said, "Hmm… this little one is pretty frisky. Keep him for the time being." He ordered. "Yes, Chasle!" said the saber. Our last hunter got up and charged at the saber that was holding me captive. The sabers acted quickly and surrounded him, there was nowhere for him to go. They circled around him while our friend stood his ground. Chasle mocked, "Well, well, well. Looks like we found ourselves an easy target. Any last words?" he asked. He looked down and then turned to my father and said, "Zach."  
"Yeah?" he said faintly.  
"Goodbye." He spoke with a smile. Then, each saber sank their claws into his body, instantly killing him. My father looked away, tears flowed out of his eyes cause the wolf they just killed was my father's childhood friend, Kashi.  
"You… you… You'll pay for this!" he roared. Sadness was replaced with revenge and anger, as my father leaped forward to an unsuspecting saber, the rest jumped away as my father dug his claws into that one saber, and he ripped him in half. Blood sprayed all over covering my dad and was violently growling. Startled, Chasle sent the other two sabers to pin my bloody father, the saber holding me handed Chasle my body over as ran to my father. When they tackled him down, my mom rushed in and hit them off of my dad. Chasel yelled, "Show them no mercy!" My father charged at one of the sabers but he jumped out of the way and slashed his claws at my dad's face. Then my mom pounced on the saber and bit his arm. The other saber slammed himself on her and pinned her down, and then my dad was pinned by the bit saber.  
Chasle laughed and walked towards my parents, "You attempts are useless. You should have surrendered when you had the chance!" When he was about to kill my parents, he asked me, "Would you like to say something to your parents?" He put me down in front of them and looked at my parents. "Mommy…" I cried.  
"Shh… it'll be alright. Don't worry. I promise."  
"Daddy…"  
"Taha here, take this. It's my necklace, Keep this with you always." I shook my head and wore it. "Are we done yet? Good. Now say good bye to your parents." Chasle ordered.  
"Bye mommy… Bye daddy…" They both closed their eyes and then, they were gone…

"Boss" I said quietly, "You don't have to tell me anymore." A tear came to his eye. "Where's your necklace?" I asked curiously. He cut something on his neck, and what dropped down was a tooth. "Is this it?" I asked.  
"Yup. I've accepted the fact that my whole wolf pack are dead, I'd tell you more, but let's save that for later." He said cheerfully with a smile, but I knew inside he was sad. I turned my head down, and then Boss placed his paw in the fish sack. I looked up at him and he said, "Shall we go?" I nodded my head and then I picked it up. I very soon I got really tired and only a few minutes passed and I was sweating so much I was literally making a stream of sweat. Boss was pretty quiet in the jungle, but I couldn't even breathe without making a noise!  
"Can you carry some fish?" I begged. Boss looked ahead and we saw a bright light from far away.  
"When we reach over from where that light is, then you can rest." I summoned up a lot of energy and I quickly ran towards the light. I was thinking that this was way too easy and it was too good to be true, it was. I arrived at the area and when I took off the fish pack, my arms became sore! I was rolling on the floor in pain until Boss slapped me and told me to look. When I got up, I saw a dry wasteland like area that had a cliff in front and there was a lava fall at the far back. When we looked to the left we saw a bunch of plate like rocks that were crumbling. "Where should we go?" I asked. Boss looked around with his head close to the ground, and said, "Let's go to Lava Falls."  
"Lava Falls?" I repeated, "Why over there?" He sniffed the floor.  
"Buck was here, and a few other animals."  
"Buck must have been part of a herd." When we saw him, he was all alone I thought. "I bet he's lonely right now."  
"And I made him leave, all because I was a bit jealous." My ears picked themselves up, "You were jealous of Buck? Jealous of what exactly?" Then Boss's ears pricked up and he said, "Did you hear that?" "He's trying to change the subject." I thought. When I was about to tease him, he grabbed me by the leg and put me on his back. "Whoa!" I said in surprise. Then Boss said, "Hang on tight." Not knowing what was going on, I quickly did as I was told and held onto his necklace, and then he started sprinting somewhere. "What's going on?!" I yelled. Boss continued running, "I heard someone shout 'Behind you'. Someone who's not a dinosaur is in trouble." Boss wasn't even breaking a sweat even when running with me and fish sack on his back, he dodged everything and made sure nothing hit me either. Boss always looks like he's capable of anything, but what confused me is to how he got beaten by Brone. When we reached where Boss heard the noise, I saw two weasels, and one of them was Buck! The other looked like a girl, and she seems familiar to me. They seem to be arguing about something, but I couldn't hear a thing. Boss on the other paw said, "Hey Callidus. Buck knows a way to the surface." My ears stood up with excitement, "Really!" Boss shot me down with a "Shh!" I frowned irritably. He continued eavesdropping and then the one eyed weasel raised his arm towards west. They continued arguing and soon the girl left towards where Buck pointed. Buck just stared at the ground to her absence. I was thinking of going over to where he was but Boss just was waiting, so I copied him not really knowing if this was the best idea. After a while of nothing, Buck glanced to where the girl left and went south-west and that's towards Lava Falls. Before he went there, he got a vine whip and placed it around his shoulder. And started running straight at us because we just came from there! I panicked not wanting to be found, Boss jumped into a tree and stayed quiet. I picked up the fish sack and carried it to a nearby bush and crouched down. Buck just arrived at the place we were, not trying to make a sound, I tried to place it down quietly, somehow I managed to do so, but unfortunately I rusted some leaves which quickly got Buck's attention. Buck cautiously walked toward me, knowing I was going to be found anyways, I just stood up with my hands in the air and said, "You got me." He backed up with his head slightly tilted as I picked up the fish sack and placed it on my back.  
"Hey, you're that one clueless weasel I met awhile back." He chuckled.  
"Clueless!" I repeated abruptly. "I'll have you know that I've been creating devices to help me get where I am now!"  
"You made things to get here? Boy, you're not clueless, you're crazy." He laughed.  
"C-Crazy!" I stammered.  
"Yeah, crazy, maybe even crazier than I am!" He said with his jaw to the side. Then Boss popped out of the trees and landed right in front of Buck and me. When this happened, Buck quickly leaped back and got ready to fight. Guessing by Buck's look on his face, it seems that he completely forgot Boss. He slashed his knife at him, but he missed and Boss performed a back-flip and knocked Buck's knife out of his hand and into a tree. Buck ran straight at Boss, but I tackled him and tried to make him settle down.  
"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. "The enemy is over there!" He struggled, but kept a firm grip, "That's my friend" I shouted back, "he's helping me get to the surface, remember?!" Buck looked at him and just said, "Oops." I helped him up; Buck grabbed his knife out of the tree and said, "So made friends with this wolf? You really are crazy." I raised an eyebrow, and then Buck asked, "Is he still a sour lollipop?"  
Boss's face twitched, "Well I'm defiantly not sweet"  
"Well let's just pretend you are. Now then what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"We need your help to get to the surface."  
"What am I a guide? I have a life too, and I don't plan on wasting it!" He protested and suddenly, we heard his stomach growl.  
"Want some of our fish?" I offered, "We have plenty more left." He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "What's the catch?"  
"Help us get to the surface. And you can have all--- the fish you can stomach." I waved a cooked fish in front of Buck's face; it was so tempting for him, so reluctantly he says, "Fine. I'll 'elp ya. But I got rules-"  
"That we don't wanna hear." Boss interrupted. "Now come on. Let's get a move on." Buck's ears dropped flat, I showed him three freshly cooked fish, his ears got back up and he ate them happily. I smiled back and placed the fish sack on my back which was lighter and easier to carry. When Buck finished, he burped and said, "Alright. Now we can go." We both got on Boss's back and he dashed back to Lava Falls as fast as he could. Buck was enjoying the ride while screaming, "Whoo-hoo!" and waving his arms in the air. I laughed to myself. When we arrived back at Lava Falls entrance, Buck asked, "Are you boys ready?"  
"Ready for what?" I asked curiously.  
"You see this cliff?" He pointed toward the edge.  
"Yes…" Boss muttered quietly.  
Buck jumped off of Boss and dramatically said, "We're gonna *zoom in* jump off. *zoom out*"  
"J-jump? Umm, I gotta uh… go do someth-"  
"No excuses!" He interrupted me. "We have to jump now!"  
"Now?!" Boss repeated.  
"Yes, now! JUMP!" He shoved us off the cliff and we fell into a cloud of dust screaming, he hit something and we were being lifted into the orange sky. Buck lassoed his vine whip around the neck of a pterosaurs. "Alright!" he yelled. He used the vine as a steering line. We were gliding through the air; I was horrified and worriedly asked Buck, "Have you flown one of these before?"  
"Yes! Second time actually!" He yelled. "YE-HA!"  
We cut through the vision of a group of pterodactyls; they lifted off and started to chase us.  
"Uhh… Buck!" Boss stared at the terror from the above. Buck gasped and said "Again?" under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Callidus**: Now that was long. Soooo.... Boss, your name is Taha?

**Boss:** Yeah.

**Callidus:** *snorts* What happened next?

**Boss:** *AHEM* That's not important right now, and since the chapter ended, look who we have here.

**Callidus:** It's BUCK!

**Buck:** Hello there preggers.

**Boss:** Preggers?

**Dude:** Another weasel for "Weasel Stomping Day!" Hooray!

**Callidus:** Wha-? Weasel Stomping Day? What's that? A holiday?

**Buck:** That's the worst title for a holiday I've ever heard.

**Boss:** Actually, it sounds kind fun.

**Callidus:** That's because you're not a weasel!

**Dude:** And once that holiday passes, my mom can cook weasel blood soup again, oh and I'll tell her to add broccoli!

**Buck: **Oh no! Broccoli! *about to vomit*

**Callidus:** It's not that bad.

**Buck:** Are you mad! Children hate this stuff!

**Boss:** You're a child?

**Buck:** *glares*

**Callidus:** Umm, let's make this short by ending this now. See you guys later!

**Boss:** See ya.

**Dude**: Later!

**Buck:** Cheerio then, mates!


	7. Chapter 7: Areial Assault

**Callidus:** Why is there a creepy doll in the corner?

**Taha:** I think it's because... HEY! Someone changed my name!

**Dude:** *runs away*

**Callidus: **Well, whatever. I'll start calling you Taha from now on Boss!

**Taha:** *growls*

**Callidus:** Oh, come on! Please!!!

**Taha:** ... *stares at Callidus*

**Callidus:** *blinks twice while smiling and hands clasped together*

**Taha:** Ugh... fine. But I won't like it...

**Callidus:** Yay! I'll call you Taha in the story too!

**Taha:** WHAT!

**Callidus:** Until the next chapter, see you next time.

**Taha:** Ugh... finally. I hate stupid people. Hey Callidus, give me a massage would ya?

**Callidus:** Screw you! Do it yourself!

**Dude:** How many wolves does it take to screw in a light bulb?

**Callidus:** What the? Oh, it's just Dude.

**Taha:** Great a stupid person that is 99% stupider than our audience...

**Callidus:** Uh, oh... Taha, we're still live.

**Taha:** Wha-? ....Hahaaaaaa------ crap... Forget I said anything! Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!

**Callidus:** Hooray! The new chapter is here! And so is someone else, it Guy!

**Guy:** I'm back! I wasn't sick, I was kidnapped by someone. But you'll see for yourselves who did it.

**Boss:** Way to spoil the fun.

**Dude:** I like spoiled meat!

**Guy:** Oh, great. I forgot Dude is still here.

**Callidus:** Yup...

**Guy:** How did you put up with him for this long?

**Boss:** It was a long journey but we can still make it through.

**Guy:** Right... anyways-

**Dude:** Chicken noodle soup. Chicken noodle soup. Chicken noodle soup, WITH A SODA ON THE SIDE! OMG! A SODA!

**Callidus:** 'o.O... Oh yeah! I forgot something. I said I'd pay you guy's Japanese food if you guys didn't argue!

**Boss:** Well then, give it here! *points into his mouth*

**Callidus:** Umm... but I forgot if you guys fought or not.

**Guy:** Well, then. Choose which one is most likely.

**Callidus:** Well, that makes it easier.

**Boss:** *sigh* I guess no Japanese food, huh?

**Callidus:** Sorry Boss, but your guess is right.

**Dude:** YAY! And while I order a new cell phone, I'm going to start the new chapter. Hit it!

We were trying to make our getaway from those flying lizards; they were inching closer and closer to us. Our weight must be slowing our lizard down; the fish sack was about the same weight as Boss and he was freaking out. The lizards we're closing in and dove down towards us like arrows, Buck dodge them with speedy reflexes. Boss was hanging on the edge, holding on for dear life.  
"I could use a little help right about now!" I grabbed his paw and pulled him nick-of-time. He sighed in relief, "We're not out of the woods yet, boys" Buck announced, "Hang on!" He maneuvered our lizard to spiral and dodge the horde chasing after us. A few bumped into us nearly sending ourselves off. Boss growled and yelled, "Isn't there anything we can do?" he demanded to know. "We can survive anymore hits!"  
"And here's your answer!" He pointed at a bunch of berries, much like the one that Brone threw at Boss's face. "Either that, or get rid of that fish sack. It's these creatures favorite food." Boss looked at me, and I looked back at him, then Boss's stomach growled.  
"Callidus" Boss called to me, "I'll hold onto your tail while you grab that stuff." Sighing, I slowly walked on the pterosaurs' wing and reached for the berries, I felt like that it wasn't going to support me enough. Surprisingly it did, I was right where I need to be to grab the berries, all I needed to do was waiting till I got closer, and I was suddenly hit by a pterodactyl in front of us separating me from our group. I plummeted down towards the earth as Boss and Buck yelled my name after me. I already had enough life and death experiences, so I didn't really feel scared this time. I was actually calm, I was calm enough to think and grab onto an overhanging branch. When I grabbed it, I went down, then the branch ricochet me up and I landed in a sparse yellow forest. Boss and Buck were still on that flying lizard, quickly escaping my vision towards the horizon while still being chased. Now I'm all alone.

Though the forest didn't look too dangerous, it actually seemed fairly safe, safe enough to keep me alive for years. But this isn't where I belong; I need to get back to the surface. Then it just hit me, "Why do I need to go up there?" I thought "It's not like I have a family or a herd. So what's the point?" I sat down completely lost in thought of what I need to do.  
"Boss needs to get back up top to his group, but when I found him he was with a group of sabers, not wolves." That last thought reminded me, "Boss told me that his pack including his parents was killed by sabers, so that means he doesn't have a family to go for either, and yet he's still trying to get back." Nothing made sense to me anymore, "What is there to live for if there is no one to look after once I reach the top. Should I just continue life as it is, or do I just do nothing?" Thoughts just came one after another, overwhelming me. I covered my ears with my hands and tightly shutting my eyes, I couldn't take these thoughts any second longer, I felt like my brain was going to explode. Then, something bumped the top of my head and landed in front of me. I opened my eyes and it was a star fruit. When I glanced up, I saw a plentiful amount of star fruit hanging over my head. Then I thought, "These trees grow star fruit, and that's all they do till they die and wither away. It knows that and it still stays strong. They work their hardest to just create something that everyone enjoys and they don't ask anything else in return. They always have a goal, and so should I. It doesn't matter if there's no one waiting for me, I can still strive for someone or something and that's why I should keep going." I stood up and placed my paw on the trees, "You've taught me a valuable lesson oh great trees, I'll need your fruit that you bear to help me succeed my goal, but I have nothing for you to return your bearings than water. You helped me, so I'll help you." I ran around in search of a river or a stream, but when I reached the center of the forest, I only found a shallow pond in a wide hole that seemed like this is where a lake used to be. I took what I could and used a big leaf to carry some water over to the trees; I watered them one by one and took a single fruit from each tree. It was hard carrying water and climbing up and down trees, but it was all worth it. When I was done, I had a total of 25 star fruit. I turned that big leaf into another sack and put all the fruit in it. I thanked the trees again and left towards the highest hill hoping it was the way towards the surface.

**Callidus:** It's a pretty short chapter, but it has meaning in it.

**Boss:** Morals are for losers.

**Guy:** Hey? Weren't you separated from the main character?

**Boss:** Uhh... Oh no! *poof*

**Callidus:** Boss! Boss! Boss where are you!

**Dude:** Don't worry, he'll be fine!

**Callidus:** And how am I supposed to believe a dimwit like you, you can't even make sense of anything you do!

**Guy:** Then believe me, Boss is fine. He has Buck with him remember?

**Callidus**: Oh yeah. Thanks Guy!

**Dude:** Hey! I'm supposed to be the one in the apartment building!

**Guy:** What the heck is that supposed to mean?

**Callidus:** I don't know, but I think it's time to go.

_*Ding-Dong*  
_

**Guy:** What the? We have a door bell?

**Dude:** Yay! It's here!

**Callidus:** What is?

**Dude:** *opens door*

**Delivery Man: **Hey Dude. Here's your cell phone, dude.

**Dude:** Thanks dude! Oh hey, these are my dude friends. Callidus and Guy.

**Delivery Man:** Gnarly names bros. Listen Dude, I gotta deliver more packages to other dudes. Catch'cha later bro!

**Dude:** Alright, dude! See ya later!

**Callidus:** O.o... Umm... right. Well see ya guys later!

**Guy:** Go now before Dude says something you don't wanna hear!

**Dude:** I'm gonna decorate my new phone with Callidus's boogers. *walks over to Callidus*

**Callidus:** Oh, no. Stay back! STAY BACK!

**Guy:** Too late...


End file.
